warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm (Ro)
Loner |pastaffie = Clear Sky's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Killed by falling debris |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Loner: |namesl = Storm Storm |familyt = Mate: Kits: Son: |familyl = Clear Sky (formerly) Two unnamed kits Thunder |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Storm is a pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes and soft fur. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Although not mentioned by name, Storm jumps out at Gray Wing after he is visiting his brothers, causing him to brush against a jagged tree stump. They briefly argue about prey, until Storm informs Gray Wing there is a wasp's nest in the aforementioned stump. When Gray Wing thanks her, she tells him it was so his screeching wouldn't scare off prey and they should leave them in peace. :Later, Gray Wing runs into Storm again, and they argue about telling each other their names, Gray Wing already having done so but Storm not remembering most of it. Storm, after having told Gray Wing her name, asks him if he is lost. Gray Wing informs her that he is indeed lost, and looking for Bumble's house. Storm agrees to help him find it. Several times Gray Wing embarrasses himself, causing Storm to snap at him. :A few days afterward, two forest cats, a tom and a she-cat, have Storm backed up against a tree, and they growl to her that strangers aren't welcome. Storm protests that she has lived in the forest all her life, and the she-cat attacks her. Gray Wing joins the fight and the two fend off the rogues, but Storm tells him that she didn't need help. Gray Wing admires her courage and independence. :She asks Gray Wing to show her where the mountain cats had been living and Gray Wing takes her to the hollow. Storm says it's not very sheltered and Gray Wing tells her about where they came from, finally impressing the she-cat by the distance they had traveled. Gray Wing asks to meet Storm again, to show him around the forest, and Storm agrees, brushing her tail on his cheek before leaving. Rainswept Flower teases Gray Wing that he is falling for a rogue. :Gray Wing thinks of Storm several times before they meet again. Storm catches him climbing the tree, which Gray Wing was doing to surprise her. She doesn't believe him when he says he just wanted to see the view, and the two start off. She shows him around, commenting that he seemed to know the territory pretty well. Gray Wing asks if she wants to meet his brothers and the two head towards Clear Sky's place. They are confronted by a strange cat, who barely lets them in, and Gray Wing introduces Storm to his brother. Both of the cats are at a loss for words when they see each other, exchanging awkward words and staring at each other as they talk before Storm suddenly leaves, saying she'll come back when Clear Sky asks. Gray Wing follows her, asking if she's okay but their earlier playfulness had disappeared and when Gray Wing asks to meet again, she just says she'll see him around before disappearing. :Gray Wing goes to their meeting place again, but Turtle Tail appears instead of Storm. He reveals that he likes her and wants to invite Storm to live with them. A few days later, he sees her outside of the forest, and she is friendly once more. They walk to the river and Storm is impressed by the thought that one of his friends can catch fish, and Gray Wing asks her if she wants to meet again. Storm doesn't make any suggestions, and turns away when Gray Wing tries to brush muzzles before leaving. It is revealed Gray Wing thinks Storm is terrific and wants her to live with them, and that he wants her to be his mate. He sees her again later, and she tells him she is going to live with Clear Sky, and that they had seen each other a lot. :Storm stops Fox and Petal from denying entrance to Gray Wing two moons later when he goes to confront his brother, and tells him how Clear Sky thinks that keeping other cats away from prey will build a strong community. She reveals that she is having Clear Sky's kits. When they enter the camp, Clear Sky rushes over to his mate and tells her to rest, but Storm doesn't seem to appreciate his concern, saying that she's not going to break apart. Clear Sky tells her to take a nap, and she disappears under an elder bush. :After Gray Wing fights with Clear Sky about him sending Jagged Peak off nearly a moon later, Storm reappears, telling Gray Wing that he's not that cold, and he's worried by responsibility. :After Gray Wing kills Fox, a heavily pregnant Storm announces to Clear Sky she has had enough and is moving to the Twolegplace to have her kits. When Clear Sky protests she need his protection, Storm replies that is what she doesn't need and she can't stand how he treats others, saying Fox would have been alive if he hadn't been throwing his weight around. She apologizes to Gray Wing, saying she should have understood when he saw how he treated Jagged Peak. After she leaves, Gray Wing begs Clear Sky to go after her, but Clear Sky refuses, saying that his community comes first. :Gray Wing goes to look for Storm as it gets cold out. He meets Turtle Tail and Bumble, who lead him to Storm's den. He finds her living in the dark and cold, thin and gaunt after having her kits. She refuses to let him see them, defensively saying that they are her kits. Gray Wing realizes Storm wants to cut him and Clear Sky out of her life. :The next day, Gray Wing is approaching the Twolegplace to give Storm a rabbit he had caught, when Turtle Tail says that the den is under attack. She leads him to the den and Gray Wing goes in. He catches sight of her, but she is buried under rubble. As she is dying, she whispers that all she wanted was to keep her kits safe, and to tell Clear Sky she is sorry. Only one of her kits survive, a tom named Thunder. His father, Clear Sky, rejects him since the kit would remind him of Storm. Thunder Rising :Storm appears in a dream, while Thunder has a memory of her licking his ears. He meets his mother's gaze, and Storm reaches out one paw, drawing Thunder closer to her. Seeing Storm again reminds Thunder of Hawk Swoop, and how well she had cared for him. :He begs his mother to tell him the story on how she met his father, Clear Sky. She tells him how they met, and how they fell in love. Thunder questions her on why his father left him and where had all the love gone. She replies that the love is still there, and Clear Sky just didn't know what to do with it. She bends her head, and begins to draw her tongue along the side of his body with strong, comforting licks. :Thunder begins to relax, and suddenly sees a dark shape in the distance that happens to be Clear Sky. Thunder starts to rise, though Storm puts her paw across his shoulders and tells him softly to leave him be. Thunder protests, though Storm interrupts saying that the time wasn't right, and he would know when it was. She begins to lick his ears once more, and Thunder gradually settles down once more. He murmurs sadly on how he was his father, and Storm playfully pats him on the nose with a sheathed paw, purring on how he had some much of Clear Sky in him. :Thunder demands why Clear Sky won't acknowledge him, and everything felt so wrong. Storm, eyes full of sorrow, fixes her gaze on the full moon. She curls her body more tightly around Thunder, protecting him from a night breeze. She murmurs to him that he would make things right, and when the time came, she knew he would. :When Turtle Tail returns, Gray Wing recalls how Storm died in the debris of the Twoleg den, and was lost forever. He recalls her fur and eyes, and knows that he could not see her again. After some cats suggest Gray Wing to be leader, Turtle Tail remarks that Gray Wing saved Thunder during the den collapse, and Storm, with her other two kits, were killed. After Turtle Tail has her kits, Gray Wing assumes that Thunder was recalling Storm and his littermates. Gray Wing also notes that when Storm died, he thought he would never have kits of his own. :After the forest fire, Thunder asks Clear Sky if he loved Storm at first sight, and Gray Wing knows that Clear Sky despises a mention of Storm front any cat. The latter then confirms he did, as neither of them could resist. When Clear Sky accepts Thunder back in his group, the former notes that he liked bravery, as Storm had that quality, and Thunder asks to learn more about his mother. As Turtle Tail sleeps with her kits, Gray Wing recalls her silently observing him when he was in love with Storm. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Storm is first mentioned on Gray Wing's page. It notes that he had grown close to a loner named Storm, whom he had fallen in love with, though she had became Clear Sky's mate instead, and gave birth to his kits. Gray Wing had risked his life to save her and her kits, although he was only able to save Thunder. :It is noted on Clear Sky's page that he and Storm fall in love the instant they meet. She decides to live with him, but later departs because she couldn't bear his obsessions, and the way he ordered her around. She gives birth to his three kits, though only one survived once the collapse of the Twoleg den occured. :She is also described of on hers and Turtle Tail's page where it describes her as a she-cat considered beautiful, with silver fur and green eyes. She had no permenent home, but moved between the forest and the Twolegplace with ease. The first mountain cat she knew was Gray Wing, and although she teased him, she liked him, and was happy to spend time with him in the forest. However, she met Clear Sky, and fell instantly in love with him. She had went to live with Clear Sky, but gradually became disillusioned, and could not approve of Clear Sky's obsession with guarding his territory, controlling cats' lives, and driving his own brother, Jagged Peak, out of the forest. Storm is also depicted as an independent, spirited cat, and she become impatient with her mate while he tried to pamper her while carrying his kits. :At last, Storm couldn't stand Clear Sky any longer, and had grown tired with making excuses. She left the forest, and made her own nest in an abandoned Twoleg den, where she gave birth to her kits. She and two of her kits die when the den collapsed, though her only surviving kit, Thunder, is saved by Gray Wing. Her death continued to affect Gray Wing and Clear Sky for many moons, and Thunder would yearn for his deceased mother that he could barely recall. :Turtle Tail is said to become hurt when she learned that the cat she loved, Gray Wing, had feelings for Storm instead of her. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Clear Sky (formerly): Kits: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Son: :Thunder: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Rogue Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Loner Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Clanless Cats Category:Thunder Rising characters